The ABCs of Death (2012)
[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1935896/combined The ABCs of Death] (2012) Directors: * Kaare Andrews (Segment V) * Angela Bettis (Segment E) * Adrián García Bogliano (Segment B) * Hélène Cattet and Bruno Forzani (Segment O) * Jason Eisener (Segment Y) * Ernesto Diaz Espinoza (Segment C) * Xavier Gens (Segment X) * Jorge Michel Grau (Segment I) * Lee Hardcastle (Segment T) * Noboru Iguchi (Segment F) * Thomas Cappelen Malling (Segment H) * Anders Morgenthaler (Segment K) * Yoshihiro Nishimura (Segment Z) * Banjong Pisanthanakun (Segment N) * Simon Rumley (Segment P) * Marcel Sarmiento (Segment D) * Jon Schnepp (Segment W) * Srdjan Spasojevic (Segment R) * Timo Tjahjanto (Segment L) * Andrew Traucki (Segment G) * Nacho Vigalondo (Segment A) * Jake West (Segment S) * Ti West (Segment M) * Ben Wheatley (Segment U) * Adam Wingard (Segment Q) * Yudai Yamaguchi (Segment J) Summary Horror/black comedy anthology consisting of 26 short pieces by directors from around the world, with each story inspired by a different letter of the alphabet. Male Deaths *Simon Barrett [Simon Barrett (Segment Q)] *Slobodan Bestic [The Man (Segment R)] *G. Patrick Currie [Mr. Van Arrant (Segment V)] *Greg De Cuir [Paramedic (Segment R)] *Bojan Djordjevic [Black Suit 1 (Segment R)] *Tim Dunn [Janitor (Segment Y)] *Paul Foster [Man (Segment L)] *Lee Hardcastle [Dad (voice) (Segment T)] *Atsushi Hiroki [Man Shot in Head 3 (Segment Z)] *Gary M. Iskak [Stage 12 Man (Segment L)] *Miquel Insua [Man (Segment A)] *Yoshio Kamatsu [Man Shot in Head 1 (Segment Z)] *Wiwat Kongrasri [Shane (Segment N)] *Vanja Lazin [Black Suit 2 (Segment R)] *Teguh Leo [Stage 1 Man (Segment L)] *George Marquez [The Dog's Trainer (Segment D)] *Sadashi Matsubayashi [Man Shot in Head 2 (Segment Z)] *Brenden J. McVeigh [The Man (Segment E)] *Matias Oviedo [Bruno (Segment C)] *Johnson Phan [Tech Tronic (Segment V)] *Seth Ranaweera [Tech Tonic (Segment V)] *Jeremy Raymond [Tech Sonic (Segment V)] *Michael Rogers [Stoker (Segment V)] *Daisuke Sasaki [Samurai (Segment J)] *Jon Schnepp [Jon Schnepp (Segment W)] *Ljubomir Todorovic [Doctor (Segment R)] *Harold Torres [Erik (Segment B)] *Adam Wingard [Adam Wingard (Segment Q)] Female Deaths *Ingrid Bolso Berdal [Frau Scheisse (voice) (Segment H)] *Manon Beuchot [The Woman (Segment O)] *Sissi Duparc [Gertrude (Segment X)] *Darenzia Elizabeth [Roxanne (Segment S)] *Tilly Gaunt [Sue (Segment U)] *Eva Llorach [Woman (Segment A)] *Yasmine Meddour [Commercial Model/The Double Without Skin (Segment X)] *Honoka Murakami [High School Girl B (Segment F)] *Yui Murata [Miss Yumi (Segment F)] *Arisa Nakamura [Yoshie (Segment F)] *Kurumi Ochiai [Sazae-san (Segment Z)] *Adriana Paz [Woman (Segment I)] *Kim Richardson [Mum (voice) (Segment T)] *Elisabeth Rosen [Mrs. Van Arrant (Segment V)] *Martine Arnes Sorensen [Frau Scheisse (Segment H)] *Tomomi Sugai [High School Girl C (Segment F)] *Kelly Tandiono [Eyes (Segment L)] *Alejandra Urdiain [Dulce (Segment B)] *Hozake Yamada [High School Girl A (Segment F)] Gallery Simonbarrett-abcsofdeath.jpg|Simon Barrett Slobodanbestic-abcsofdeath.jpg|Slobodan Bestic Manonbeuchot-abcsofdeath.jpg|Manon Beuchet Gpatrickcurrie-abcsofdeath.jpg|G. Patrick Currie Gregdecuir-abcsofdeath.jpg|Greg De Cuir Bojandjordjevic-abcsofdeath.jpg|Bojan Djordjevic Sissiduparc-abcsofdeath.jpg|Sissi Duparc Darenziaelizabeth-abcsofdeath.jpg|Darenzia Elizabeth Tillygaunt-abcsofdeath.jpg|Tilly Gaunt Leehardcastle-abcsofdeath.jpg|Lee Hardcastle Kellytandiono-abcsofdeath.jpg|Gary M. Iskak and Kelly Tandiono Wiwatkongrasri-abcsofdeath.jpg|Wiwat Kongrasri Vanjalazin-abcsofdeath2.jpg|Vanja Lazin Georgemarquez-abcsofdeath.jpg|George Marquez Brendenjmcveigh-abcsofdeath.jpg|Brenden J. McVeigh Yasminemeddour-abcsofdeath2.jpg|Yasmine Meddour Matiasoviedo-abcsofdeath.jpg|Matias Oviedo Adrianapaz-abcsofdeath.jpg|Adriana Paz Michaelrogers-abcsofdeath2.jpg|Michael Rogers Daisukesasaki-abcsofdeath.jpg|Daisuke Sasaki Jonschnepp-abcsofdeath.jpg|Jon Schnepp Martinearnessorensen-abcsofdeath.jpg|Martine Arnes Sorensen (with character voiced by Ingrid Bolso Berdal) Ljubimirtodorovic-abcsofdeath.jpg|Ljubomir Todorovic Adamwingard-abcsofdeath.jpg|Adam Wingard Category:Films Category:2012 Films Category:Films directed by Kaare Andrews Category:Films directed by Angela Bettis Category:Films directed by Adrián García Bogliano Category:Films directed by Hélène Cattet Category:Films directed by Jason Eisener Category:Films directed by Ernesto Díaz Espinoza Category:Films directed by Bruno Forzani Category:Films directed by Xavier Gens Category:Films directed by Jorge Michel Grau Category:Films directed by Lee Hardcastle Category:Films directed by Noboru Iguchi Category:Films directed by Thomas Cappelen Malling Category:Films directed by Anders Morgenthaler Category:Films directed by Yoshihiro Nishimura Category:Films directed by Banjong Pisanthanakun Category:Films directed by Simon Rumley Category:Films directed by Marcel Sarmiento Category:Films directed by Jon Schnepp Category:Films directed by Srdjan Spasojevic Category:Films directed by Timo Tjahjanto Category:Films directed by Andrew Traucki Category:Films directed by Nacho Vigalondo Category:Films directed by Jake West Category:Films directed by Ti West Category:Films directed by Ben Wheatley Category:Films directed by Yudai Yamaguchi Category:Anthology Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Video Nasty Category:Animation Category:Films by Magnet Releasing